dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Serkrs
The Serkrs, short for Berserkers and also known as the Wolfpack, were a cadre of Dragonhollow citizens who joined forces to become the wealthiest faction of the Second Era. They emerged victorious from the Steel War and established several alliances that expanded their sphere of influence over much of the Swamplands and Woodlands. They hoped to continue their hegemony into the Third Era when they formed a pact with other regional Northlands powers known as The Coast. However, their catastrophic defeat by the Dragonslayers during the Battle of The Coast proved devastating to their long-term plans, and after a series of strategic retreats they were outright destroyed in the Assault on Highhelm. =Background= ---- By the latter half of the Second Era, the isolationist every-man-for-himself mentality that had dominated Dragonhollow since its earliest days was coming to an end. No longer could a single warlord hope to control territory and protect their interests by hiring a mercenary or two and avoiding the outside world. Cooperative communities like Pitown and Nutville began to crop up throughout the Swamplands, where people could pool resources and band together to create vast farms and redstone contraptions previously unheard of. The discovery of the Woodlands led to an influx of new raw materials and open land to be fought over. The economy had first been shattered and then increased tenfold by the arrival of mining magnate zhortiew and gold farm specialist Cary, driving prices downward and making it exceedingly difficult for any single man or woman to corner a market or As the purchasing power and material wealth of these communities increased, so too did the threat they posed to their neighbors and fellow citizens. Robberies and raids became commonplace. Mercenaries could barely keep up with the jobs being posted on the bounty boards. It was inevitable that militaries would begin to mobilize. The first was the Brotherhood of Steel, who made it their mission to pacify the entirety of Dragonhollow via a police state. The Organization for Unified Chaos, The Enclave, and the Headhunters Guild soon followed. In short, times were changing, and those who saw and seized upon it would have the advantage going forward. Ozven had predicted the coming wars and believed that the only groups with any relevance going forward would be factions willing to fight for what they had and the right to keep it. To that end he began gathering a small group of trustworthy friends with unique talents to form such an organization. Macca was the first to discover the strategically important ice spikes and redwood forest biomes in the Woodlands and had begun establishing a walled compound at their convergence. Bloodwrath was well known for his construction of mighty castles and had established a series of valuable trade relationships. And Tox, as one of Dragonhollow's oldest citizens, understood its history, people, and society better than anyone active and as a longtime member of Nutville he was experienced in the management and maintenance of such an organization. They came together on 2E:131 at Macca's compound—Redwood Ridge—and formally founded the Berserkers, or Serkrs for short, whose purpose was to establish a presence in both the Swamplands and Woodlands and achieve eminence in political, economic, and martial domains. =Early Activities= ---- The Serkrs first worked to complete Redwood Ridge and fortify it against potential invaders. Though it was a distant twenty kilometers from Redwood Gardens, they saw no reason to take any chances and risk losing their stronghold. Eris had warned her subjects that the property protections against attacks from outsiders would soon end by godly decree, meaning that anyone could be killed on their own lands. That meant in order to secure the Serkr compound, exterior walls would have to be built to withstand enemy siege devices such as sandcannons, all caves that could permit invaders to burrow under those walls had to be sealed off, and a means to deny the use of teleporting ender pearls had to be devised. Simultaneously, Tox and Ozven dug a hidden twenty-thousand meter tunnel connecting Tox's Woodlands Library to Redwood Ridge. Serkrs could travel on foot, by horse, or via minecart to and from their headquarters. The faction became, for a time, the exclusive dealer of materials from ice spikes and redwood forest biomes—namely, podzol and packed ice. They also sold in great abundance other rarities found there, such as ice, snow, coarse dirt, ferns, and mossy cobblestone. After macca finished Sleekit's abandoned Sleekstack, the Serkrs took over administration of the three massive towers and used them as a base of operations in the Swamplands. Furthermore, they were able to claim Shantwo's former property and with it his extremely valuable blaze farm. With these acquisitions, the Serkrs controlled both routes in and out of Swampwater, meaning that all residents had to pass through their lands or risk leaping into the swamps directly and swimming to shore. =Steel War= ---- : Main article: Steel War '' ss =Northlands= ---- The Serkrs had big plans for Dragonhollow's Third Era. =Battle of the Coast= ---- ss =Assault on Highhelm= ---- : ''Main article: Assault on Highhelm '' =Last Days= ---- With little left but wounded pride and the contents of their ender chests, the Serkrs split up and laid low. Oz became a nomad, living off the land and never staying in any one place for long. Elite emerged from his tower in Northham to stage minor attacks on DS, where eventually Bloodwrath joined him. Tox, having lost little in the previous attacks on The Coast and Highhelm, returned to Golden Glen. At the Gentleman's Gathering on 3E:34, the Serkrs were formally disbanded. =Members= ---- =Behind the Scenes= ---- ''The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Tox came up with the faction name. Jack Firebane designed the Serkr logo. The 'M' pattern in the fur refers to macca. Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Northham Wars Category:Steel War